


Forever and Always|| Jeyna Drabbles

by more_like_reyna



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Drabbles, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Jason and Reyna, Language of Flowers, PJO, Quarantine, Tattoos, bad relationships, jeyna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_like_reyna/pseuds/more_like_reyna
Summary: "Long ago, there lived two people. They worked together, laughed together and loved together. But fate is cruel and separates the happiest of people.But no matter how, no matter when, they'll find each other.In a different universe, in a different time, in a different age.But they will love each other.Forever and always."***Jeyna drabbles made for Writer's Month 2020 on Tumblr.All Rights Reserved.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	1. Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT 1: Tattoo shop/florist AU**
> 
> **Fandom: Heroes of Olympus**
> 
> **Pairing: Jason Grace/ Reyna Avila Ramirez- Arellano**
> 
> ****

As the pricking pain of the needle subsided, I bent to take a lot at the newly etched line on my ankle.

_Begin again_

It was styled in a cursive font and had three stars on the side with a wreath of daffodils drawn around it. Just as I had pictured it.

“That okay?” The blond tattoo artist asked.

“Yeah. It looks great! Thank you. It’s just as I imagined it,”

He waved a non committal hand. “It was nothing, darling.”

_Darling._

The word felt like acrid smoke to my body. Thoughts of Bryce filled my head, the way he whispered the word to me, every morning. Without any hesitation in his lying, scheming eyes.

No, I shouldn’t think of him.

_Begin again._

“Don’t call me that,” I ordered, my voice tight.

He raised his eyebrows, his sky blue eyes widening ever so slightly.

“Then may I have the honour of your name?” he asked, placing his arms on the table.

“Reyna Avila.”

“Reyna Avila? The owner of Bellona Bouquets?” His voice incredulous, he pointed to the beautiful shop on the opposite side of the street, the flowers on display in full bloom. As I saw it, I felt a small sense of accomplishment grow in me. As I nodded, he continued, “How have I never seen you before? And how have we never talked?” He sounded genuinely surprised.

I shrugged. “We’re different people. Not exactly the type to become friends, are we? A tattoo artist and a florist? Not really.”

He huffed, rolling his eyes. “Personally, I think a tattoo artist and a florist could be _very_ good friends. I’m Jason. Nice to meet you, Rey Rey.”

He extended his hand and I took it, my mind still pondering the nickname. _Rey Rey?_

But a small part of me bloomed with warmth when he said it, and I decided not to speak against it.

“Nice to meet you, Jason, “ I said, shaking his hand, his grip firm but reassuring. 

With blond hair in an unkempt mess, blue eyes with crinkles around them and arms covered in tattoos, he was the type of person I avoided and the _polar_ opposite of Bryce.

Maybe that was a good thing, after all.

Tentatively, he asked, “So, begin again?”

I let out a sigh as I settled more comfortably into the chair I was sitting on. “Sometimes you get hurt. Sometimes you’re destroyed inside. But you still have to start again, right?”

“Yeah. No use moping about,” he said softly, his voice holding an emotion I couldn’t quite place.

We sat in silence for a few seconds after.

Comfortable silence.

A silence filled with understanding and…companionship.

Something I hadn’t felt in a long time.

“So, I should get going. How much was it again?” I said, finally.

He shook his head. “No, it’s free of cost."

“Oh , I couldn’t do that. Its beautiful and you’ve put effort into it. It would be wrong.”

“Nonsense, it’s fine. It’s not every day I get to make a new friend!”

I asked again, “Are you sure?” People didn’t necessarily give away things, did they? Unless they expected something in return.

He gently touched my hand and I had to resist the urge of flinching. Physical contact was something I was still not comfortable with, I suppose.

He said, “Of course I’m sure, Rey Rey.”

I smiled and got up, walking to the door.

Just as I was about to leave, Jason asked, “So, I’ll see you around?” His voice was slightly nervous and for the first time it dawned on me that he was just lonely soul.

“Yeah, see you around,” I said finally.

And it was worth it to see the big smile on his face.

As I walked out into the bright day, I figured, maybe I could begin again.

***  
It was 6 AM the next day and I was sleepy and I really hoped Gwen would be there waiting for me with an espresso. As I walked up to the door of Bellona Bouquets, I noticed the lights inside were off and sighed in disappointment.

Honestly, I would have fired that girl long back if I didn’t love her so much.

Just as I was unlocking the door, I caught sight of a yellow rose lying on the ground to my right.

A yellow rose.

_New friendship. New beginning._

As I lifted it, I noticed the card affixed to it. A card with the logo of Jupiter Mark. And in that same cursive that was now inked on my leg, the card said :

_Begin again?_  
~J  


I turned to face the tattoo parlour on the opposite side only to see Jason Grace, his head in his hand, looking at me.

When he noticed me, he waved, his smile nervous but somehow, endearing and despite myself, I waved back, a similar smile on my face.

Yes, maybe it was time to begin again.


	2. Atleast I Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT 2: QUARANTINE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: this sucks. I apologize.**
> 
> **Warning: swearing, Reyna disliking pride and prejudice??  
> **

“That is the seventh time I’ve beaten you. Just give up already!” Reyna laughed.

“Ugh, I fucking hate this game so much,” Jason groaned, pushing the Monopoly board away. “How are you so good at this?”

Reyna shrugged. “Maybe I’m just smarter than you, pretty boy.”

Jason scowled and said, “Don’t call me pretty boy!”

“Whatever you say, pretty boy,” Reyna muttered, walking away with the board game to keep it back .

When she returned, she was greeted with a pouty Jason holding a video game controller.

“The boys called and want me to play. Can I, please?” he begged, his blue eyes forming perfect puppy dog eyes that made her heart melt.

Reyna shook her head, laughing. “You don’t have to ask me, Jay. Go play!”

“But I wanted to make sure you were okay with it,” he said and I couldn’t help smiling. He really was the nicest guy I’d ever met.

A muted voice was heard from Jason's phone lying on the floor: “Simp!”

Jason lifted it to his ear and argued, “Shut up Bobby. You’re just fucking jealous.”

Reyna laughed again. Her friends and her boyfriend were _such_ idiots but she loved them to death. Though she did love Jason a _bit_ more.

She settled into the couch, Jason sitting right next to her and playing Call of Duty. She had tried her best to understand the game for Jason's sake but half the time, it just went over her head.

She took out her phone and tried to scroll through her Instagram account in peace, hoping to maybe text a few friends or learn a new recipe but no.

She kept getting distracted by Jason yelling random things at the boys through his headset.  
She probably would've scolded him but she enjoyed the nonsense he yelled at their friends. A lot more than she should.

Her personal favorites were “ _Dakota, you don’t get to talk. You fucking suck bro. I did literally six times as much damage as you and tripled your kills. I have you in my backpack now!_ ” and “ _Look at me, I have a grau with a sixty round mag. I’m just going to full spray around a corner like a bitch!_ ”

What any of that meant, she had no clue. But it did make her smile to herself. And it did not help that Jason was all tensed up and clenching his jaw in a way that did things to her.  
Nope, it did not.

Hoping to get her mind off the whole thing, she picked up Pride and Prejudice, one of the vast number of books Annabeth had suggested she read during quarantine.

She was reading it but the whole thing was just so annoying and..boring. The only character that remotely fascinated her was Mr. Bennet with his sarcastic remarks and dry humor but even that sometimes got on her nerves.

As she continued reading the extensive convolutions of Elizabeth Bennet's mind, she felt a slight lull in her concentration and felt her eyelids growing heavier. And before she knew it, she was asleep.

She woke up when she felt a shift in the couch . She opened her eyes slowly to look at Jason, standing above her, with his headset still on.

He said, “Guys, I gotta go. Reyna fell asleep and I need to take her to bed.”

And then he muttered, “Stop calling me a simp , you asshat.”

And before she could barely process what was happening, he had lifted her and was now carrying her to their room.

He grumbled to himself, “Jesus, Rey Rey. When did you get so heavy?”

Reyna mumbled, lightly slapping his back, “Shut up. You’re heavy too.”

“That I am,” he agreed, quickly pecking her cheek before slowly setting her down on the bed.

She felt the blanket being draped over her and she sighed softly.

The mattress creaked when Jason laid down and then he moved closer to her before wrapping his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder.

“I’m going mad stuck at home, baby girl,” he said, his voice muffled.

He was going to pay tomorrow for calling her that but right now, she was too sleepy to argue.

“I know,” Reyna whispered, absent-mindedly stroking his hair. “But we have to stay home, Jay.”

Jason sighed, “I know. But atleast I have you.”

She nodded slightly, and said, in between soft yawns, "Atleast I have you," before she fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And there you have it. Day 2 (though it is a bit late lol).**
> 
> **Feedback is always appreciated so if you want, do leave a comment and maybe click the kudos button.**
> 
> **Love,  
>  Rey  
> **


	3. Not Even Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 3: MAGIC
> 
> HOGWARTS AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Guess who was a basic bitch and did a Hogwarts AU.**
> 
> **Slytherin Reyna and Ravenclaw Jason. Also there isn't a lot of Jeyna moments per se but I still enjoy it.**
> 
> **Warning: swearing, Reyna being a bitch, slight violence?**

“Alright, let’s divide you all into pairs and then you can practice your non verbal spells on each other. The person who wins the duel, progresses further!” Professor Quinn squeaked, waving their wand and bringing students into pairs in a way that disturbingly reminded Reyna of Valentine's Day last year with the Cornish Pixies. 

She shuddered. That had not been a good day at all.

She looked up to see a student literally be pulled towards her. The student wore Slytherin green and Reyna internally scowled. Great. She had been hoping to kick Chase's ass at non-verbal spells but she was stuck with…

“I'm Gwen!” the girl said, her blond hair falling on her face in a way that made Reyna's hands twitch.

“I’m Reyna,” she said, her voice her usual icy tone.

She smiled, dimples forming on her cheeks, “Oh I know! I’ve heard a lot about you!”

A lot about her? From whom? She wasn’t the top of the class, she wasn’t on the Quidditch team and thank Merlin, she wasn’t a prefect.

“Yeah, let’s get started, shall we?” Reyna said, through gritted teeth.

When Gwen nodded, Reyna barely gave her a second to recover before hitting her with a Jelly-Legs Jinx. 

Gwen barely deflected it with a muttered ‘ _Protego_ ’

Reyna hissed, “Are you kidding me? This is supposed to be non verbal spells. Pick up the fucking pace!”

The girl nodded, her eyes falling a bit and Reyna felt a twinge of sadness in her before she stopped it.

_No feelings._

Reyna cast the “ _flipendo_ " spell and followed it up with an “ _Immobulus_ ” charm.

Gwen lay on the floor, her arms spread-eagled and her face in an awkward position but Reyna made no move to help her. She wasn’t going to leave until she received the recognition due for winning the first non verbal duel in the class. And she wasn’t disappointed. Professor Quinn awarded Slytherin 10 points before praising Reyna and assigning her to a new partner.

After that, it was a breeze.

She went through dueling partners in mere minutes. Most of them were either less skilled or too scared of her to actually fight back. She didn’t care. She was here to succeed for herself.

Reyna could hear the whispers of the students behind her back.

“ _Cold hearted bitch._ ”

“ _Worse than Voldemort spawn._ ”

“ _She’s not even human._ ”

Not even human.

The words had been used to describe her so many times over the years that it was now a part of her identity. Who she was. She was Reyna Avila, the Slytherin who was not even human.

Professor Quinn clasped their hands together. “Ah, Miss Avila, you’ve been doing splendidly well. I should set you up with someone. Uh, wait a minute,” they craned her neck around the class before exclaiming, “Mister Grace, excellent! Once you’re done duelling Miss Chase, you’ll duel Miss Avila here.”

Jason Grace. Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, a prefect and a teacher’s pet.

Her lip curled ever so slightly at the thought of duelling him.

“Atleast he'd be a challenge,” she thought. Jason Grace was many things, but a fool wasn’t one of them. He was strategic and precise and his duel reflected that.

For example, the way he was duelling Annabeth Chase. Chase was one of the best duellers Reyna knew (much to her annoyance) and yet, Grace was dominating.

His movements were swift and his arm work immaculate. Reyna could see the way he dodged and turned and knew he plotted the opponent’s moves four steps in front, just like her. She would have to be careful duelling him.

She wasn’t surprised when he won the duel. Chase had lost all hope of victory when she had attempted to stun him instead of using the less common flipendo charm. 

Professor Quinn clapped, smiling. Obviously. Way to play favorites, Professor.

They said, “Alright, Miss Avila and Mister Grace, step up!”

The whole class moves away from us, leaving me and Grace in the middle.

She could hear Chase whisper to him, “Careful. She’s not even human. She will show you no mercy.”

To her surprise, he replied, “Nonsense. Don’t be dumb, Annabeth. I’ll be fine.”

Chase raised her eyebrows before joining her dickwad boyfriend standing with the rest of the students.

Grace looked at her and actually bowed. Reyna fought the urge to scoff and bowed a little. He smiled at her, his perfect teeth shining. Honestly, what was he? A male model?

Before his smile had receded, she had shot a _Stinging Jinx_ at him but he quickly deflected it, the remnants of his smile turning into a grim expression.

He shot her with a _Bat Bogey Hex_ and she almost laughed at the childishness of it. With a flick of her wrist, she parried the spell. 

They continued their duel, memorizing each of their signature moves, fending off curses and hexes. Reyna enjoyed herself in class for the first time in many years. She almost felt genial towards the person she was duelling with. But the feeling soon vanished when his _Burning Hex_ caught the edge of her robe.

She yelled mentally, “ _Diffindo!_ ” and could hear the slash of robes and skin. She looked up to see Jason, the front of his uniform torn and a moderately sized cut on his pale, chiseled skin.

He was looking at his chest in surprise which gave her just enough leverage to Stun him.

Reyna smiled contentedly when she saw him crumple to the ground but the feeling faded when she saw the expression of pain on his face. Had she actually hurt him?

His eyes caught hers and she turned away. She didn’t need to feel guilty.

Professor Quinn muttered a quick “ _Enervate_ ” and a healing spell in Grace's direction before they said, “And the winner is Miss Avila. 20 points to Slytherin.”

She tried to smile but couldn’t as she felt the cold stares of her classmates on her back. Reyna knew none of them would hesitate to hurt her if they could and the thought somehow felt like Dementors in her brain.

No, she should be strong.  
When Quinn finally dismissed the class, Reyna walked up to Grace before whispering in his ear, “Next time, don’t underestimate me, Grace. Didn’t you hear? I’m not even human.”

As she walked on, a hand on her shoulder pulled her back and she could hear Jason Grace's deep voice, could smell his stupidly alluring perfume, “Don’t lie to me, Rey Rey,”

_Rey Rey?!_ Who the fuck did he think he was?

He continued, “I saw your concerned expression when you saw me in pain. You’re more human than you or any one else gives you credit for.”

He started walking away leaving her astounded.

Just before he left the room, he called out, “Oh and by the way, call me Jason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry if this sucks. Its barely edited and I was just running out of motivation so I had to do it quickly. Also, it isnt a mistake that Prof. Quinn is addressed as they. They are NB.**
> 
> **Feedback is always appreciated so if you want, do leave a comment and maybe click the kudos button.**
> 
> **Love,  
>  Rey  
> **


	4. Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT 4: LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP**
> 
> **Texting Fic  
> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I love the concept of a texting AU depsite me never having done a fic like that. So here goes.**
> 
> **Warning : slightly NSFW jokes.**

**JASON**

Reyna.  
Reyna  
Reyna

**REYNA**

I’m in class dumbass.  
What do you want?

**JASON**

I’m bored.  
Talk to me

**REYNA**

Don’t you have class as well?  
What time is it there?

**JASON**

It’s like 4:30 am here

**REYNA**

WHAT??!!!  
WHY ARE YOU EVEN AWAKE?

**JASON**

Relax rey rey  
I just wanted to talk to my beautiful girlfriend.

**REYNA**

Did you know it’s very rude to make a person blush   
when they’re supposed to be paying attention in class?

**JASON**

Cute

**REYNA**

Not cute. Weird actually.

**JASON**

I’m still calling it cute.  
Now pay attention in your class and make me proud.

**REYNA**

You sound like my father :/

**JASON**

Did you just call me your daddy??! ;))

**REYNA**

JASON!!!!  
I swear to god, I’ll kill you!!!

**JASON**

Jeez!  
It was a joke.  
Now I’m going to bed.  
Love you.  
Miss you

**REYNA**

Yeah, goodnight Jay.

**JASON**

Night rey rey

*****

**REYNA**

….  
It’s been like 10 minutes and you’re probably asleep  
But I like miss you a lot Jason  
And I’ll probably unsend this by the time you’re awake  
Because then you’ll get all cocky   
But I miss you.  
And love you, so so much.

**JASON**

I’m still here Rey.  
And that’s very cute.

**REYNA**

Fuck.  
You weren’t supposed to see that.  
Why does this always happen to me?  
T_T

**JASON**

I wish you were here with me, in LA. 

**REYNA**

And I wish you were here with me in New York  
But it is what it is.

**JASON**

Yeah.  
I wish summer break would come sooner.  
I want to see you and hold you and hug you and kiss you.

**REYNA**

Jay..  
I love you. 

**JASON**

I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And that is done. This was meant to be published 2 hours ago but I fell asleep and right now my body is going through excruciating pain so sorry if there are any mistakes.**
> 
> **Feedback is always appreciated so please do leave a comment or maybe click that kudos button.  
> **


	5. Untouchable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PROMPT 6: OCEAN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I am sleep deprived and tired but I present to you an extremely crappy, really short Jeyna drabble. Please don’t hate me, I know this sucks.**
> 
> **Warning: slight swearing, slight suggestive (nsfw) content.**

God, Reyna was going to be the death of him. And she didn’t even know it.

She was walking along the beach, collecting sea shells in the sand, her eyes glimmering and her tan skin glowing in the Puerto Rican sun. Her hair was lightly wet and he could see the soft curls forming at the bottom and did he mention the bikini yet?

Jason groaned internally.

She wore a gorgeous white bikini that hugged everything and made him want to take her back to the hotel…

Nope, he shouldn’t be thinking of that.

She was his best friend. Nothing more. And they were here on a completely platonic trip to Puerto Rico, completely alone. And they shared a hotel room. Platonically.

But then why was he having these feelings?

“Jason! Come here! I think it’s a starfish!” she called out, leaning down next to a patch of sand.

As Jason walked up to her, he was again taken aback by how beautiful she was. She literally looked like she was in a painting right now, with the ocean and the sky behind her and her kneeling down, staring at the starfish with a wondrous smile on her face. He never wanted to forget the way she looked right then.

_Beautiful. Eternal. Untouchable._

“Isn’t it beautiful?” she whispered.

“Not like you,” he wanted to say

“Yeah, we should put it back, don’t you think?” was what he ended up saying.

She sighed. “Yeah. But it’s just so pretty!”

“I know, Rey Rey. But you should put it back so we can go back to the hotel. Jason added, slightly hopefully, “Also I fucking hate sand.”

“Because it’s coarse and rough and irritating. And it gets everywhere?” She gave a small giggle.

Jason laughed, engulfing her in a hug. “You got the reference!!! Yay!”

“Of course I got it, Jay. I pay attention to what you like,” she smiled and kissed his cheek.

He gave a small sigh. Maybe they could just stay like this forever.

The moment was disrupted when he noticed that all the other guys in the beach were staring at Reyna. He could feel their lecherous stares on her and he felt his blood boil.

_He needed to calm down. She was just his best friend._

His best friend who he had an immense crush on.

He growled, “Let’s go inside,” abruptly pulling away from her.

Reyna looked up at him, surprised. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” he said, fists clenched .

She scowled and crossed her arms. “Jason Grace, if you don’t tell me I will scream!”

“No,” he said.

She gave an exasperated sigh. “You drive me mad, Jason!”

“Good,” he said, still curt.

He knew this was unfair but he was so mad and confused right then.

Reyna stood on her tip toes and grabbed his face. “Jason Grace, you tell me right now!”

He really hoped she wouldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating.

“No!”

She raised her eyebrows. “Jason, tell me right now!” Then her voice dropped a bit as she added, “Please. I want to know if I did something wrong.”

That was enough to melt his heart.

Jason sighed. “All those boys, staring at you..”

She asked, looking at them, “Yeah, I know. They’ve been staring for a while, Jay.”

“I don’t like it!” he huffed.

Reyna’s face went through multiple emotions ranging from relief to confusion before settling on a soft smile. She said, “Are you jealous, Grace?”

He rolled his eyes. “No shit, Sherlock.” He added, his voice taking a tentative edge, “Are you mad?”

Did he ruin their friendship? All because he was jealous? God, he was an idiot.

She shook her head and whispered, “I might actually like it,”

And Jason’s heart stopped for a second.

He cupped her face, slowly and tilted her chin up. Her eyes were filled with happiness and as he leaned down, he knew:

_Beautiful. Eternal. But no so untouchable anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am too tired to edit this further. Feedback is always appreciated. Please do click that kudos button and maybe leave a comment.**


	6. How Do You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“We’re just friends with benefits. But I want love and everything after that.”_
> 
> **MORTAL AU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N : Welcome to Rey’s fics where she takes her real life issues and writes about of it. Yay! Not really, but at least something good comes out of the disaster mess aka my life.**
> 
> **Warning: mentions of sex, slight swearing.  
> **

“How do you love me?” he asked, his voice firm. “Don’t lie,”

“I’m not answering that,” she said, moving away.

He caught her arm, pulling her to him. He held her against his chest as he gently cupped her face. She was trembling, she knew it. And she hated it. But her body was reacting to the fear curling in her heart.

He whispered, “Yes, you are. Elaborate, Rey Rey.”

She shut her eyes in sheer terror of what was about to happen. She had wished it would go away, that she would never have to confront the myriad of emotions that swirled inside her when she was with Jason Grace. But here she was. And she couldn’t escape it now.

“I love you in all the ways, all the effing ways. I love you as a friend. I love the way we can talk about stupid shit and be nerds together. I love you in a sexual way. I need you, if that makes sense. And I love you in a romantic way. I want to be with you. I want to cuddle with you after late nights and wake up to see your stupid face kissing me good morning.”

She took a deep breath and looked at him, his eyes looking at the floor, forehead furrowed, confusion visible on his face.

She felt her heart grow heavy. God, she was stupid. He had just broken up with the “love of his life’, Piper a month back. He would never love her. She had ruined everything. Once again.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make anything weird.” She whispered, trying to move away once again.

He interrupted, “Hey Hey Hey, you’re fine. You didn’t make anything weird!”

She shook her head. “But I did. We’re just “Friends with Benefits” and you just got out of a relationship and I’m being selfish but I’ve loved you since forever and I’m sorry that I just ruin…”

He cut her off with a kiss.

They had kissed before, of course. But this, this felt like one of those kisses they had in rom-coms. The toes curling, breath taking, kiss that just left you feeling fuzzy and warm. And Reyna had always thought she would never experience it.

“I love you a lot, Rey Rey!” He breathed out, his chest rising and falling. His eyes looked sincere and she couldn’t believe it. This was happening and she felt happy, after a long time. The feeling of having a home, having someone who loved you – she had always craved it but she finally had it.

“I love you too, Jay,” she murmured, tracing his jaw with her fingers.

He chuckled. “I know.”

“Now we have to wait for the carbonite to freeze,” she said, with a soft laugh.

Jason gave a short laugh. “Trust you to make a Star Wars reference at the weirdest times!” He leaned in to kiss her temple and as he did, Reyna’s vision started to darken.

_And with a soft gasp, her eyes opened._

And then the tears started.

She didn’t want to. She didn’t want to be weak. She didn’t want to cry. But she couldn’t take it. All she had ever wanted, all she had ever hoped for, the dream had given it all to her. And taken it away, leaving her with the thought of what could be but what never would.

She tried to contain her sobs, try not to wake the man lying down next to her.

After her sobs had subsided, she turned to her side and watched Jason Grace, eyes closed, lightly drooling and probably in deep sleep.

Probably dreaming of Piper, she thought wryly.

She traced a line on his bare chest, right above his heart. She could hear the rhythmic beats of his heart, steady and firm. Just like him.

She murmured, barely audible, “How do you love me, Jay? How?”

She knew the answer in her heart of hearts. And she hated that that’s all she would ever be – not even a choice. Just the girl who’ll always be there to open her arms, and her legs, when he needed her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And that’s it. This has not been edited so sorry for any mistakes.**
> 
> **Feedback is always appreciated so maybe drop a comment and leave some kudos, please.**


	7. A letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter to Jason Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: This may not make so much sense to everybody. This is mostly me spilling my feelings in the context of Jason and Reyna. It’s kind of set at the time Jason is missing from Camp Jupiter.**

Hey Airhead,

Its been a while, I suppose. 2 months and 13 days but who’s counting? Not me. As you can expect, things are going badly here. The usual Roman circus. And it doesn’t help that everyone’s starting to see the cracks in me. Apparently running on only coffee and jelly beans with no sleep for days really freaks people out. I know what you’ll say if you’re here: _“Oh you need to eat!” “You should sleep atleast 7 hours, Rey Rey”_

But I can’t. Every moment I stay awake, its mechanical and robotic. I barely know what I’m doing anymore, half my mind is worried about you. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you safe? Are you…dead?

I don’t know. I can’t even talk to people about this because I can’t let anyone lose hope. And I can’t sleep. The nightmares are back and they’re worse. This time, they’re about you and I can’t see it. I can’t see you die every night in my mind. And when I wake up, you’re not here to comfort me.

Please, please come back. I… I miss you so much.

Who am I going to pass notes with in the Senate and info-dump about everything? Who will ever talk to me about those dumb Marvel movies and how Anakin’s fighting style is superior? I miss the walks on the Principa, talking about just anything in the world. I want you to talk about sports and video games that I don’t even understand.

I can’t even look at… anything without thinking about you. Not the Senate building, not the Praetor House, not even the Garden of Bacchus. And it hurts because I never said so many things and I won’t even know if anything happened to you and all those things will just be left unsaid.

I can’t help feeling if it’s something I did. Why did you leave, Jay? Why?

You know what, it doesn’t matter. I’ll forgive everything if you come back home safe. And I promise everything will be fine. I won’t even complain about your stupid French and Latin. I just want you back… with your dumb smile and your stupidly perfect eyes. And who is ever going to take me to IHOP and also get me those cheeseballs and jelly beans I’m owed?

I’m sorry. I’m rambling.

End of the line, please come back to me. I, I miss my best friend.

Love,  
Rey Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And that is the end. It’s super shitty but I hope it’s okay. Feedback is always appreciated. So please do drop a comment and maybe some kudos.**


	8. I care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyna confessions and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is based on a tumblr prompt I received. Here you go. Unedited as always because hey I'm Rey, I'm 16 and I never fucking learned how to edit.**

"Why do you care, huh? Why?" Reyna yelled, her hands running through her long locks in frustration.

"Because he was only there to fuck you, goddamit!" Jason shouted back, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"So that is enough reason for you to barge on my date, interrupt it and beat up the guy?" Her dark eyes flashed dangerously at him.

He sighed and through gritted teeth, he said, "Because I'm your best friend and I care about you,"

"Stop!" She raised her palms and took two steps in front. "Don't fucking do that!" Her voice was a hoarse whisper, but just as deadly.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, okay Jason?" Her voice was slowly becoming louder, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. "Maybe all Jake wanted was to fuck me, big deal. But you," she poked his chest with her finger, "Don't get to fucking interfere and then say you care. BECAUSE YOU DON'T! NO ONE DOES!"

Jason threw up his hands in annoyance. "For God's sake, Rey Rey, don't keep saying nobody cares because goddamit, I do! I'm in love with you, aren't I?" He yelled.

Reyna's eyes widened. No way. He didn't mean that. He couldn't have.

The little voice of hope she had always carried around became louder in her mind and for once she wasn't able to keep it down.

Jason, meanwhile, had turned red.

Fuck, he was so stupid. He shouldn't have just yelled out his feelings. Now she was going to hate him because he had ruined the friendship.

"Great fucking job, Grace," he thought bitterly.

Reyna whispered, her voice soft, "Y-you love me? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Jason awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't want to...ruin the friendship. Fuck, I'm so sorry, Rey. I didn't mean for it to come at like that." He added, after a pause, "If you want, I-I can leave,"

Reyna placed a hand on his cheek and she said, her voice so low, it was barely audible, "Shut up Airhead."

And then, she pressed her lips against his and Jason swore he could feel his heart melt because Reyna Avila, his best friend, was kissing him.

When she pulled away, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She murmured, "I love you, Jay."

Jason couldn't help the huge grin on his face as he leaned in to kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ta-Da. Garbage.**
> 
> **But please make my day by leaving kudos and commenting on this garbage. Pretty pwease.**


	9. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hundreds of moments they spent together, the best times in Reyna’s life, that would now become jagged scars in her heart that time would never heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: This was purely cathartic to write. It was me channelling all my emotions into Jeyna, as always lol. I ended up crying thrice while writing this one.**
> 
> **Playlist: This is nothing definite but these helped me get the right emotions required for writing this fic. In order, it is:  
>  _  
> Cardigan - Taylor Swift  
>  If this was a movie - Taylor Swift  
> Enchanted - Taylor Swift  
> Haunted - Taylor Swift  
> Fools -Troye Sivan  
> _**

It was the memories.

They just wouldn’t stop. They wouldn’t let her be. In her dreams, in her waking hours, when she was in the Senate, when she was with the legionaries. Everywhere she went, the memories accosted her.

The praetor house. _His_ praetor house. Left practically untouched since he left. The air was stale and the floors had a thin layer of dust.

_4 months._

4 months since he’d been gone. 4 months since she had lost herself along with him.

But more than the dust, the memories clung to the walls of the room. Or maybe just the walls of her mind.

The couch was just how she remembered it, scattered with old paperwork and documents, only half completed.

“Of course, its half completed,” she muttered, a wry smile on her lips.

She made her way up the staircase, her finger dancing on the various grooves of the bannister. Her fingers paused at a certain cut in the wood.

_“Could you stop singing with a dagger as a mic, its scaring me!” Jason called out, from the bottom of the stairs._

_“Nope,” she retorted, holding the dagger close to her face as the old record player played a cheesy 90s pop song._

_“Rey Rey…” he said, in a warning tone._

_She replied, “Jayyyy,” in the same sing-song voice._

_“Okay, that’s it!” he said, as he ran up the stairs to where she stood before proceeding to tickle her._

_Reyna burst into laughter, and tried to get away from him but his hands had her locked in place. She could’ve disarmed him but she really didn’t want to._

_In her fit of laughter, the dagger dropped from her hand, chipping the wood of the bannister before falling to the ground with a thud._

_After a few moments of silence, she glanced at him and he caught her eye and that’s all it took for them to burst out laughing again._

She shook herself. She really shouldn’t reminisce.

Making her way up proved harder than she thought. She had avoided his room, and the myriad emotions it would evoke in her.

In a daze, she went into his room. The walls were still the same shade of baby blue and the bed looked slept in. It felt just like the days they spent coming home after a long day at the Senate.

Except he wasn’t right behind her, an arm on her shoulder, with a smile that had melted her frozen heart.

She chided herself, “You’re the only one who’s going to be hurt by this. Stop.”

She gingerly sat down on the edge of his bed, leafing through the comics at his bedside. He had scrawled random doodles in the margins and while it would usually annoy her, now she just stroked it, her usual stoic exterior threatening to crumble.

“God, why am I crying over you? You certainly didn’t?” she asked, to the empty room and the bitter feeling of lost love.

His Star Wars DVDs and his video games lay haphazardly on his desk and she knew, she would never be able to see them again without breaking down.

“We have to watch Star Wars!!” Jason said, clapping his hands excitedly.

“No way!” Reyna said, shaking her head. “That’s childish and dumb. NO!”

Jason pouted. “Rey Rey, this is a religious experience! You have to!”

“I’ve had enough of religion in my life,” Reyna muttered before sitting down on the couch. Jason draped an arm around her as the theme song started playing and maybe… this wasn’t going to be the worst date ever.

It wasn’t childish and dumb anymore. Just painful.

The walls were covered in Polaroids, of Rome and their friends and _her_. She couldn’t help thinking that they were so happy in the pictures. Was it an act? Did he never really love her?

She stared at the light pencilled writing in his loopy handwriting on one of the Polaroids of them together: _I love you._

“No, you don’t,” she murmured, her voice hoarse. The tears were welling up in her eyes, the tightness in her chest becoming more noticeable. She collapsed on the floor, unable to handle the sheer pain.

Was this heartbreak? Why did it hurt so much when she never did anything wrong? She had given it her all to him. Him and his promises. Promises his sweet voice had convinced her were real.

_I’m not going to leave you.  
I’m going to be there for you.  
You’re my best friend.  
I love you, I swear.  
_

He had broken them all. She didn’t know who she was going to be now. She had harboured hope for so long that he would come back, that everything would go back to normal. That she would have him again.

But it never would.

His favourite hoodie lay on the floor and she picked it up, touching the soft material before bringing up to her and holding it close.  
It smelled just like him. That stupid cologne and the smell of rain. God, she would give anything to have him back.

But he wouldn’t come back.

No, he had left her. With an image of him showing his beautiful girlfriend, someone she would never compare to; around their city and an impending war.

And the memories.

The hundreds of moments they spent together, the best times in Reyna’s life, that would now become jagged scars in her heart that time would never heal.  
And she would never be rid of them.

The memories.

Of him. His smile. His eyes. The feel of his hugs. The taste of his lips. The sound of his laugh. His voice.

The fact that he was never coming back.

His memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This broke me. So, please leave a F in the comments and some other feedback as well please. Kudos is appreciated.**

**Author's Note:**

> **This is something I started for the Writer's Month 2020 on Tumblr and I honestly hope to put up some good Jeyna drabbles, even though prompts aren’t my forte.**
> 
> **Feedback is always appreciated. And if you liked it, please leave kudos :)**
> 
> **Love,  
>  Rey  
> **


End file.
